


Птицы и молнии

by Ulissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulissa/pseuds/Ulissa
Summary: Амстердам, мосты, апельсины в шоколаде, птицы и молнии





	Птицы и молнии

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо за редактуру berenic'e!  
> фик написан на фест снарри-бинго

Гарри Поттер катил на велосипеде вдоль канала. Амстердам был прекрасен, Гарри наслаждался стажировкой и после занятий изучал город. Прозрачный северный свет отражался от воды, от больших окон, за которыми, как в аквариуме, перемещались люди. Почему-то никто не задергивал шторы, и Гарри, глядя на одну парочку, что обнималась на диване прямо перед стеклом, все гадал: тот, что устроился сверху, на груди у брутального бородача, тоже юноша? Или девушка? Короткая стрижка, выбритый затылок, узкая спина, татуировка на шее… Залп голландских ругательств вернул его на землю. Он едва не врезался во встречного велосипедиста, вырулил в сторону, наткнулся колесом на тротуар, зацепил припаркованный велосипед и, наконец, свалился под ноги какому-то прохожему, приложившись затылком о брусчатку.

Очки слетели. Гарри нашарил их и нацепил на нос, не спеша подниматься: голова гудела. Над ним возвышался мужчина: высокий, как башня, с длинными, бесконечно длинными ногами. И с длинным носом. Гарри сфокусировал взгляд и резко сел.

— Какое счастье, что сохранность вашей шеи больше не моя забота. Вы способны ее свернуть даже в самом благополучном городе мира, — холодно проговорил Снейп, перешагнул через упавший велосипед и зашагал дальше.

Профессор, который выжил, — пробормотал Гарри, поднимаясь на ноги. — Выжил и переехал в Амстердам.

Со спины его окатила прохладная щекотка исцеляющих чар, и Гарри хмыкнул. Послать из-за угла в спину лечебное заклинание — очень в духе Снейпа.

Странная штука судьба! Столкнула их, только-только Гарри стал забывать о том, что Снейп вообще существовал на свете. В его жизни было несколько разных Снейпов: Снейп, который гипнотическим голосом рассказывал, что умеет сварить славу и закупорить смерть, Снейп, которого он от души ненавидел, Снейп, который жертвовал собой и был шпионом, Снейп подлый и Снейп безрассудно храбрый. Гарри пытался совместить их у себя в голове, но потом прекратил попытки и решил, что Снейп просто непостижим. Гарри был рад, что тот выжил и уехал куда-то. И вот здесь, в Амстердаме, Снейп перешагивает через него, по-шпионски незаметно применяет магию и спокойно идет своей дорогой. У этого нового Снейпа черное пальто, умопомрачительно длинные ноги и все тот же гипнотический голос. Подумать только!

Амстердам — небольшой город, и пару дней спустя Гарри увидел Снейпа вновь. Тот вышел из кондитерской с коробкой, перевязанной яркой ленточкой, и направился к мосту. Остановившись над водой, Снейп открыл коробочку и достал печенье. Или конфету. Гарри улыбнулся. Кажется, Снейп не был роботом или полубогом: обычный живой человек. Стоит, смотрит на канал и лакомится сладостями. Выдохнув облако теплого пара, Гарри покатил дальше.

На следующий день они встретились снова, что, несомненно, было случайностью. Гарри ступил на изогнутый мост в тот самый момент, когда Снейп покинул кондитерскую. Они сошлись в середине.

— Рад видеть вас, профессор Снейп, — искренне сказал Гарри.

— И вам доброго дня, Поттер, — Снейп искоса оглядел его и усмехнулся. — Ваша вежливость — результат сотрясения мозга или вы наконец повзрослели?

— Если вы мне не чудитесь, то точно второе.

— Отрадно.

Снейп оперся на перила и уставился на воду. На берегах было пустынно. Летом внизу, видимо, было кафе, но в зимнее время на каменной набережной сиротливо торчал один столик и перевернутая лодка. Из дверей с надписью «Закрыто» вышел кудрявый тип в цветном берете, уселся на лодку и закурил. Под мостом проплывали лебеди.

— Красиво тут, да? — Гарри покосился на коробку в руках Снейпа.

Прозрачная пластиковая коробочка из кондитерской, с которой тот как раз снимал красную ленточку. Снейп неопределенно кивнул в ответ и открыл крышку.

В коробке уютно устроились полдюжины мармеладово-прозрачных апельсиновых кружочков, половинка каждого была облита шоколадом. Снейп выудил одну и Гарри зачарованно проводил ее взглядом.

Апельсиновые дольки были наполнены солнечным светом. А одна действительно испускал собственное теплое сияние — та, что Снейп протянул ему.

— Поттер, вы таращитесь, как голодный книззл на сметану, — Снейп скривил губы. — Берите!

Гарри как молнией поразило. Снейп впихнул лакомство ему в руку. Гарри отправил кусочек в рот.

— О боже! — вырвалось у него. — Это же просто волшебство какое-то!

Гарри, жмурясь, облизывал с губ кусочки шоколада. Открыв глаза, он напоролся на внимательный, острый взгляд. Пойманный с поличным Снейп смутился, нахмурился и снова отвернулся к воде. Достал из коробочки дольку апельсина и бросил ее лебедю. Лебедь, презрительно изогнув шею, проплыл мимо. Спина Снейпа окаменела.

— Подождите! Профессор, постойте, я сейчас! — Гарри смутился еще больше, чем Снейп и, надеясь убедить его не уходить, схватил за руку. Пальцы скользнули к горячему запястью, и Гарри вздрогнул, будто схватился за оголенный провод.

— Я сейчас, — повторил он, сжал руку еще раз и побежал прочь. Тринадцать секунд до булочной, двадцать секунд там и еще быстрее обратно. «Парень, в тебя молния попала, что ли?» — долетел до него вопрос продавца. Сердце бухало в ушах, будто он пробежал марафон. Снейп все еще стоял, глядя в воду.

— Эти лебеди — жуткие привереды, — заявил Гарри и бросил в канал кусочек багета. К хлебу лебедь отнесся благосклонно.

— Вы так считаете, Поттер? — Снейп развернулся и задумчиво уставился на него.

— Да. Вот, половина ваша, — Гарри разломил багет напополам и протянул кусок Снейпу. — А апельсинами… Не делитесь ни с кем.

— Поздно. Уже поделился с вами.

— Я бы не отказался от добавки, — просиял Гарри.

— Пожалуй, вы заслужили, — хмыкнул Снейп и снова протянул ему дольку. Его жест был таким естественным, будто они уже который год ели шоколадки из одной коробки.

— Спасибо. Я… Не уроню ее в канал. Обещаю.

— Мило с вашей стороны. Но я бы не был так уверен, учитывая вашу неловкость.

— Снейп, я не так уж неловок. И от того, чем вы готовы поделиться, ни за что не отвлекусь. А тогда просто засмотрелся в окно. Они тут когда-нибудь задергивают шторы?

— Иногда выключают свет, но шторы не задергивают.

— Потрясающе. Вы покажете мне город?

— Не сразу, Поттер. Расскажите мне, что вы уже успели увидеть.  
***  
Несколько коробок апельсинов в шоколаде и много багетов спустя они пошли пить чай вместе. Спустя пару месяцев и много миль, пройденных по городу бок о бок, Гарри получил приглашение на обед.  
***  
Чтобы добраться до двери, Гарри пришлось миновать узкий мостик и низенькую, до колен, калитку. Амстердам был странным городом: городом без штор, с калитками, которые можно перешагнуть, с уютными кондитерскими и холодной водой в каналах. Городом, в котором теперь жил Снейп, и от этого Амстердам становился особенным.

Гарри немного нервничал, сжимая под мышкой бутылку вина. У двери красовался большой молоток в форме львиной головы. Гарри постучал.

Снейп без пальто казался более худым. И, отметил Гарри, насчет длины ног ему не почудилось. В комнате, на столе, между двумя фарфоровыми тарелками с симпатичным синим узором на блюде с подогревом возвышалась курица.

Гарри вспомнил, что в кулинарных книгах тети Петуньи всегда советовали связывать курице ножки, чтобы она «выглядела пристойно». У этой тушки ножки связаны не были, и между ними виднелся лимон странного оранжевого цвета. Гарри почувствовал, что неудержимо краснеет.

— Я поставлю вино в холодильник, — пробормотал он и через секунду оказался в теплой маленькой, наполненной потрясающими запахами кухне. Сорвал с горлышка фольгу, открыл дверцу, за которой, как он думал, могло бы быть мусорное ведро, и тут молния настигла его снова.

Неверными руками он пропихнул бутылку между пакетами с мороженым горошком, закрыл дверцу и вернулся в комнату.

На кухне раздался взрыв.

Через секунду они оба были там. Шахматную плитку залило вино и усеяли осколки, холодильник начал противно пищать. Снейп перешагнул через лужу и захлопнул открытую дверцу морозильной камеры.

— Простите, я разбил вино, — Гарри покрутил палочку в руках и взмахнул ею. — Репаро!

Он поднял пустую бутылку и зачем-то протянул ее Снейпу.

— Кьянти подошло бы к курице, — Снейп посмотрел на этикетку и невербальным заклинанием избавился от кроваво-красной лужи.

— Понимаете, я стал выбрасывать обертку, открыл шкафчик, а там ваше мусорное ведро.

Гарри взмахнул рукой, и Снейп отобрал у него бутылку.

— А там куриный костяк. Я думал, вы просто закажете китайскую еду навынос, или что-то такое, а вы приготовили фаршированную курицу, — Гарри говорил все быстрее и сбивчивее. — Сами! Это же просто… Я не знаю, я не ожидал и подумал, что, наверное, вы меня хотите так же, как я вас, иначе с чего еще взяться курице? Сунул бутылку в морозильник, чтобы поскорее охладить, и не закрыл дверцу нормально, вот она и выпала.

— Иначе с чего взяться курице, — задумчиво повторил Снейп и снова уставился на этикетку.

— Кажется, я чушь несу.

— Как всегда, — Снейп пожал плечами.

Гарри закрыл лицо руками. Снейп все еще читал этикетку, будто там было подробно расписано, какой именно Гарри идиот.

— Черт. Надо же было… Я пойду, наверное.

Гарри дошел до середины коридора, когда Снейп окликнул его:

— Поттер! Вино уже пропало, теперь и курицу выбрасывать? Идите, черт возьми, обедать!

Гарри оглянулся. Снейп не выглядел возмущенным.

— Решили струсить и сбежать? Курицы испугались, храбрый Гарри Поттер?

— Давайте расправимся с ней вместе, — кивнул Гарри.

Рядом со столом в ведерке со льдом стояла уже открытая бутылка вина. Снейп выразительно глянул на нее и хмыкнул. Гарри рассмеялся.

— Я просто по всем фронтам отличился, да?

— Вы проявили неожиданную проницательность, — Снейп как раз наливал вино в его бокал, его рука даже не дрогнула.

Гарри открыл рот.

— Так я не ошибся?

— Нет, — тон Снейпа был все таким же невозмутимым. — Но это не значит, что я планирую перейти к сексу сразу после ужина. Или у мусорного ведра, где вас настигло озарение. Не в моих правилах так торопиться.

— Хорошо, — облегченно выдохнул Гарри. — Никакой спешки.

Корочка у курицы была хрустящей, а начинка — почти сладкой и очень вкусной: Гарри различил кусочки вяленых абрикосов, какие-то зерна, и бросил анализировать. Он радовался и удивлялся тому, как все повернулось. Они поужинали, допили вино и вежливо распрощались в дверях.

— Завтра в кондитерской, в пять?

— Договорились.  
***  
Гарри сам себе удивлялся. Раньше он стал бы настаивать, пытаться форсировать события, бежать вперед. Но не теперь, не со Снейпом. Он не хотел спешить. Его вполне устраивало плыть по течению и ожидать, к чему все придет.

Они гуляли, в пять часов пили чай, а в кондитерских покупали навынос разнообразные лакомства.

Снейп предпочитал апельсины в шоколаде, Гарри каждый раз покупал что-нибудь новое. Шесть неизменных оранжевых долек соседствовали с клюквой в сахаре, клубникой в шоколаде, орехами в глазури. Они делили все пополам, съедая сладости на очередном мосту или усевшись в парке на скамейке. Однажды в маленькой пивоварне на мельнице они закусывали цукатами горько-сладкое темное пиво. Гарри очень нравилось, что Снейп никогда не отказывается попробовать его покупки, хотя пару раз выбор был не слишком удачен.

Они сталкивались коленями под маленькими столами в чайных, соприкасались локтями на прогулках. И встречались глазами. Снейп смотрел пристально, жарко, его бледные щеки разрумянивались, а Гарри, пронзенный взглядом, как бабочка иглой, пылал. Он начинал подозревать, что бесконечное откладывание секса — всего лишь способ выжить в холодном климате.

Или Снейп просто ждал, когда он, Гарри, сделает первый ход?

После очередного чаепития Гарри решил пройтись до дома пешком. Он шел сквозь теплый закатный свет, густой, как сироп, в котором выдерживали любимые Снейпом карамелизованные апельсины. А ведь он хотел бы идти вместе со Снейпом, вместе наблюдать, как весеннее небо становится темнее, вместе ужинать и вместе ложиться в постель, понял Гарри.

В Амстердаме странным было не только повсеместное отсутствие штор. Магическую почту здесь традиционно доставляли водоплавающие птицы. У кампуса был свой маленький причал с почтовыми гусями. Гарри набросал записку, спустился к воде и прикрепил пергамент к специальному креплению на шее свободной птицы.

«Увидимся завтра в два в той кондитерской?»

Гусь подпрыгнул на досках и улетел. Гарри решил подождать ответа на улице и купил стаканчик горячего кофе навынос. Через некоторое время к нему подплыл лебедь, совершенно черный, с горделивой посадкой головы и надменно посмотрел прямо на Гарри.

— И где моя почта? — спросил Гарри.

Лебедь наклонил голову к воде и подплыл к доскам причала вплотную.

— Ах ты засранец! — Гарри догадался, в чем дело. Некоторые птицы не позволяли прикреплять почту к шее и носили письма в водонепроницаемых капсулах, крепящихся на лапы. Отставив кофе, Гарри опустился на колени и попытался нашарить письмо в воде. Лапы лебедя оказались дальше, чем он думал, манжеты рубашки намокли, но в конце концов капсула была у него в руках.

«В какой «в той»? Поттер, мы расстались полчаса назад».

«Да, я знаю. Но мне бы хотелось продолжения».

Гусей, желающих отнести его записку, не нашлось, и Гарри погрузил руки в воду по локоть, прикрепляя письмо. Лебедь изогнул шею и отчалил, величественный, как корабль под парусами.

Гарри высушил рубашку заклинанием и погрел руки остатками кофе. Лебедь Снейпа появился снова минуту спустя — невероятно быстро, подумал Гарри. Он извлек из-под воды ответ.

«Продолжения чего?»

Гарри погрыз перо. Продолжения чего, действительно?

«Всего».

Видимо, ему не хватало сноровки в креплении пергамента, а может, птица обладала вздорным характером. Когда лебедь отплыл, у Гарри были мокрыми не только рукава, но и свитер и даже джинсы. Над причалом зажглись оранжевые фонари. Кофе кончился.

«Все продолжится и без моего участия. Ты предлагаешь что-то конкретное?»

Вот оно. Снейп был не против. Гарри был почти уверен, что это предложение и сейчас его ход, он же гриффиндорец. Стараясь, чтобы буквы не налезали одна на другую, он решительно написал:

«Давай займемся сексом».

Лебедь повернулся к нему хвостом. Гарри стащил рубашку и свитер и постарался хватать его за перья не слишком сильно. Холодало. Отцепляя ответ от перепончатой лапы, Гарри едва чувствовал пальцы.

«Давай. Вежливо было бы сказать это лично, но я не знаю твоего адреса».

Вежливый, твою мать, подумал Гарри, бросил лебедю печенье из почтовой кормушки и аппарировал к Снейпу. Он ударил медным молотком и поежился. Дверь открылась почти сразу.

— Ты решил раздеться сам? — хмыкнул Снейп.

— Надоело сушить заклинаниями одежду. Твой лебедь просто маньяк, — усмехнулся Гарри. — И прости, что не сказал адреса. Совсем забыл.

Снейп оглядел его и фыркнул.

— Хочешь чаю, чтобы согреться?

— Чай, как ты верно заметил, мы пили час назад, — Гарри решительно шагнул вперед.

Объятия получились крепкими, Гарри уткнулся носом в черные длинные волосы: они пахли кофе. Снейп прижал его голову к своему плечу, и Гарри блаженно вздохнул. Было так тепло и хорошо.

Снейп поглаживал его шею тыльной стороной ладони, медленно, без тени нетерпения. Он стянул с Гарри футболку, будто развернул подарок, и позволил ему расстегнуть все пуговицы на своей рубашке. Гарри уже начал подрагивать от возбуждения, а Снейп все изучал его, гладил ключицы, ребра, уши, сосредоточенно и неспешно.

— Ты не имеешь ничего против постели? — хрипло спросил Гарри.

— Идем, — Снейп перешагнул через одежду и протянул руку. Запястье было таким же горячим, как Гарри запомнил в первый раз. Было удивительно приятно просто идти, подниматься по лестнице, держась за руки.

В постели они целовались глубоко, медленно, утоляя общую жажду. Гарри хотел не просто секса, он хотел узнать своего любовника, узнать не только его тело, стать ближе — ближе, чем кожа к коже. Его захлестывала жаркая волна желания большего, чем страсть. Руки Снейпа были нежными и бесстыдными, и Гарри гадал, останется ли тот таким же тщательным и неторопливым до конца.

— Как ты хочешь? — глаза Снейпа влажно блестели, волосы растрепались.

— Хочу тебя, — прошептал Гарри, вглядываясь в его лицо, — хочу тебя, быть в тебе, Северус. Очень хочу. Можно?

— Да, конечно, — ответил Снейп, довольно прищурившись и повернулся спиной. Гарри вслушивался в шумное дыхание и плыл на волне тягучей нежности, осторожно лаская и стараясь не торопиться. Через минуту Снейп повернулся к нему лицом.

— Что? — Гарри не нашелся с вопросом.

— Ложись на спину.

Гарри устроился, подложив подушку. Почему бы нет. Хотелось быть вместе, так, чтобы хорошо было обоим. Разделить все на двоих.

Снейп оседлал его и приподнялся. Время замедлилось, и Гарри успел заметить, как вздымается худая грудь с курчавой порослью волос, и странный фиолетовый оттенок полога над кроватью, и стопку книг на прикроватной тумбочке. Снейп начал двигаться вниз, и поле зрение сузилось снова: только бледное тело, поджарые бедра, горящие глаза, Северус на нем верхом, Северус повсюду.

Снейп опустился до конца и замер, закрыв глаза. Гарри нежно погладил его напряженный живот, который сейчас выглядел так беззащитно. Он не мог оторвать глаз: Северус закусывал губы, запрокидывал голову, но двигался все равно медленно, невыносимо медленно. Обычно такой прохладный, отстраненный, сейчас он раскраснелся и встречал каждый толчок глубоким стоном.

Наконец, открыв глаза и впившись в Гарри взглядом, он выдохнул:

— Сильнее! Еще!

Гарри притянул его к себе для нового поцелуя, требовательного, обжигающего. Перед глазами заплясали цветные вспышки. Удовольствие прошило до самых костей, яркое, как молния, почти болезненное, Гарри еще раз вскинул бедра, и Снейп, задрожав, последовал за ним.  
***  
Проснувшись рядом с Северусом, Гарри почувствовал себя дома. Одеяло было узковато для двоих, ночью он то и дело просыпался, когда в поясницу упирались острые колени. В конце концов он поднял с пола покрывало и завернулся в него. От недосыпа все вокруг казалось слегка нереальным. Гарри осторожно встал и подошел к окну. Облокотившись о подоконник, он посмотрел на солнечную улицу.

— Отличный вид, — в хриплом со сна голосе Снейпа слышалось удовлетворение.

— Да, у тебя там три черных лебедя плавают, под окнами, — обернулся Гарри. — Доброе утро!

— Доброе. Я про вид, который открывается мне, а не про вид из моего окна.

— Хочешь, в следующий раз мы поменяемся?

— Заманчиво, — откликнулся Снейп, откидываясь на подушки.

Гарри в два шага оказался в постели. Обнимать друг друга было так естественно, и Гарри замычал от удовольствия, когда Северус сжал его ягодицы.

— Что же ты не сказал, что хочешь меня трахнуть?

— Ты не спрашивал.

— Похоже, тебя обо всем нужно спрашивать. Чего бы ты хотел прямо сейчас?

— Раз уж ты спросил, в данный момент я бы не отказался от кофе, и не стоит ради этого одеваться, спасибо.

Кажется, в тот первый раз, предложив ему апельсин в шоколаде, Снейп истратил все свои запасы инициативы в отношениях. Впрочем, первый шаг всегда самый трудный. Или это гениальный слизеринский расчет: в нужное время в нужном месте протянуть руку, и, в конце концов, готовый на все любовник приносит кофе тебе в постель.

В коробке оставалась последняя капсула для кофемашины. Гарри возвращался в спальню с маленькой, на один глоток чашечкой кофе и улыбался. Снейп наверняка согласится разделить этот глоток с ним.


End file.
